Valentine's Date
by xLawlietx
Summary: It was that time of year again; Valentine's Day, and, as predictable as ever, Mordecai was ditching Rigby to hang out with his girlfriend. But who needs him right? Rigby and Eileen decide to head out to the local carnival to have their own fun, but will the spirit of the holiday get through to Rigby or will he end up wussing out?


It was that time of year again; red and pink hearts adorning every surface, couples looking at each other all googly-eyed, Mordecai freaking out over every little thing in his relationship. Well the latter was pretty normal, but the way he amped it up could only mean one thing. It was Valentine's Day, and Rigby was fed up with it already. Probably because he couldn't cash in on all the chocolate as there was no way he could afford any for himself.

"Dude, do you really think this gift will be okay?" Mordecai asked repeatedly as the two drove to the coffee shop, each time becoming more and more annoying.

"Yes dude, for the last time it'll be fine," Rigby grew exasperated as he pulled up next to the curb of the road.

"What's your problem? I just want to make sure CJ has a good time, it _is _Valentine's Day,"

"Whatever man, I just want some coffee," the racoon headed inside the café, Mordecai following close behind.

"Hey Rigby, hey Mordecai," their friend Eileen greeted them on their way in.

"Hey Eileen," they both replied, their speech varying in their enthusiasm levels. The shorter of the two crawled onto a seat at their usual table but the other remained standing.

"Do you know where I can find CJ? She said she would be here but we're a little late," the taller shot a look at his friend to which Rigby groaned.

"Um, yeah, she said she was heading out to the park, I think she was looking for you too," Eileen told him, "she only left a little while ago so you should still be able to catch her there too,"

"Why don't you two just use your phones?"

"Because mine broke when we ran over it with the cart genius!"

"Oh yeah, that was pretty funny," Rigby chuckled to himself.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm gonna bail and see if I can catch her before _this_ somehow gets ruined," He gestured towards his gift before running out of the shop, wind chimes clinging against themselves in his wake.

"So what's up Rigby?" Eileen asked as she poured him a cup of his favourite coffee brew.

"Same old usual; Mordecai is ditching me to hang out with CJ,"

"Don't you two have work today though?"

"Nah, Benson has a date with some chick for the day so he's not there to order us around,"

"Well my shift's almost over, do you maybe want to hang out?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Rigby cheered over his drink. The two had grown a lot closer over the last few months for much the same reason as they were now, and Eileen was always a lot of fun despite her original awkwardness.

By the time Rigby's cup was emptied (after a free refill courtesy of the waitress) the clock struck two and they were both ready to head out. "So what do you want to do?"

It wasn't hard to find entertainment on February the fourteenth, themed carnivals seemed to have sprung up on every block. Like every other childlike mind, Rigby couldn't resist the sight of the first rollercoaster he layed his eyes upon and grabbed Eileens hand to pull her over to the nearest one.

"I don't know Rigby, it goes really high up," Eileen rubbed her arm.

"That's the fun part! Come on Eileen, don't be a wuss on me now,"

She looked into his pleading eyes and sighed, swallowing up her concerns, "Well alright,"

It was fun, really fun. The two came out of the ride laughing from the rush, "let's go aga-!" Eileen began suggesting but was cut off by the booming voice of the men in front of him as they spoke between each other, which felt more like they were having a yelling contest.

"WHAT A WIMPY RIDE,"

"I KNOW MAN, THAT DESERVES TO BE A LITTLE KIDS RIDE,"

"IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO THE ROLLER-ANNHILATION-COASTER, ONLY _REAL_ MEN RIDE THAT,"

When two men disappeared into the crowd Eileen turned to her friend, "That sounds fun! Why don't we ride that?"

"What? I thought you were scared of roller coasters,"

"Well I thought I was, but that was actually really fun! So why not right?"

"Why don't we ride it later, two roller coasters after each other sounds a little cramped don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, hey do you think you could beat me in a game of coconut shy?" The girl winked beneath her glasses.

"You're on, I've got mad skills at that game"

In the next few hours the duo had played all of the fair games, rode the ferris wheel and most other rides, ate cotton candy and were now lounging on one of the benches. "Oh I almost forgot!" Eileen sat up and pulled out a small box from her pocket. "I got you a present, I know how much you love chocolate,"

"Awh ye-yeah! You're the best, dude," he opened it, revealing the decorative candy. The pair split the box between the two of them until they were interrupted by the megaphone speaker situated above their heads.

"THE CARNIVAL WILL BE CLOSING IN 45 MINUTES, PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY BELONGINGS BEHIND YOU,"

"Woah, we still have time for one more ride," Rigby jumped to his feet and the brunette followed suit.

"Hey what about that roller-annihilation-coaster from earlier?"

"Which direction is it even in?"

Eileen pulled out the novelty map they were given on entry, studying it she pointed behind Rigby. When he spun around he was greeted with the more frightening sight he had ever seen, and that was saying something.

It was higher than any other roller coaster, even the Ferris wheel was shorter than its visible sharp drop from the top. The lighting for the sign hammered onto its side was blinking and one of the letters didn't even light up anymore. It looped so many times it would almost make you dizzy just from looking at it and the screams from the passengers was loud even from where the two were standing. Before he could voice his concerns Eileen had already pulled him into the line which was much shorter than expected (probably because no one wanted to die so early on in life, he figured).

"I- I don't know Eileen, it doesn't look very safe,"

"What? Come on Rigby, don't be a wuss on me now," he cringed as she quoted him from earlier. But then he remembered what the guys from earlier had said; only _real _men ride this ride. And while Rigby didn't care much whatever opinion those knuckleheads had of him, for some reason he cared about what Eileen though about him.

"Fine, but I'm not being a wuss, I was just worried about you," he covered himself before realizing how lame that sounded.

She grinned "Sure sure, Rigby,"

"Next,"

It was frightening at first, when they were ushered into their seats, at the front no less, and the metal bars locked them into place. _No going back now man_, Rigby thought to himself, trying to ignore the fact that he was confined on a death trap.

"Please keep your arms, legs and tails inside the vehicle at all times," the attendant drawled, "If at any point you fall out of the vehicle it is advised that you curl into a ball until in a stable environment, we hold no liability for any injuries experienced, enjoy the ride,"

"Wait what?!" Rigby panicked but the worker had already begun pulling down the lever to start the ride and within microseconds they were riding at what felt like light speed.

"AUGHAUHAUGH LETTT MEE OFF," Rigby screamed as the coaster seemed to speed faster and faster. When they finally reached the huge drop it jerked to a stop and he was past the point of no return. Eileen tried to console him but he was freaking out far too much. "Let me out, let me out, let me out," but before she could get a word in edgewise they had taken off again, tearing down the vertical drop and whizzing through the first loop of many.

When they reached the top of the loop he felt himself slip out of the seat. His words were incomprehensible as he held onto the bar for dear life but it was no good, he fell out of the car and began freefalling through the air. _This is the end_ he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the impact, but it never came.

He opened his eyes and gasped. He was no longer falling from the rollercoaster; he was suspended in the air of somewhere vaguely familiar. There didn't seem to be any walls, just nothingness.

"RIGBY YOU STAND ACCUSED OF BEINGA WUSS," a voice bellowed through the space. The terrified racoon peered down to its source, beneath him was a floor and on the side opposite of him there were three creatures sat on thrones. It was the middle one, a lion, who was speaking to who he assumed was him.

"I what?"

"RIGBY YOU STAND ACCUSED OF BEINGA WUSS," the lion repeated, "THE PUNISHMENT OF WHICH IS IPRISONMENT IN A FOREVER RISK-FREE ENVIRONMENT," He banged his sceptre against the ground, which caused Rigby to fall down to their level with a thud.

"I'm not a wuss!" He pleaded, "You can't imprison me, I _like_ taking risks!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU FREAKING OUT ON THE ROLLER COASTER?" the creature to the left, a panther, asked him.

"Dude! Have you seen that thing? It could kill me!"

"SO COULD STEPPING OUTSIDE BUT YOU COMPLY WITH THAT, I DO NOT DETECT A DIFFERENCE,"

"But you're supposed to get scared on that roller coaster! Everyone screams on it!"

"Yes, but you were in the presence of your _girlfriend_," The kitten on the right finally spoke up.

Rigby choked. "My what?!" he spluttered.

"ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH EILEEN ROBERTS?" the panther demanded.

"We're just friends!" Rigby didn't make eye contact.

"Can you explain these then?" The kitten requested, gesturing towards what appeared to be a tv screen. It lit up with images of Eileen and Rigby hanging out together though the carnival. "Did you or did you not pay for her entrance ticket?"

"Isn't that the polite thing to-,"

"And her cotton candy?"

"She was hungr-,"

"Did you not win a prize at coconut shy only to give it to her?"

"I did but-,"

"Did you not accept her Valentine's Day gift, the ultimate show of affection on this most sacred of romantic days?"

"I-,"

The raccoon was caught off guard, it was all true, but he knew the only way to get out of here was to keep insisting that they were just friends. Eventually the three cats huddle together and whispered which contrasted their loud echoes. When they pulled apart the lion spoke up, "ALRIGHT, WE HAVE DECIDED TO LET YOU RETURN TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND, BUT DON'T BE SUCH A CRYBABY INFRONT OF HER AGAIN OR OUR JUDGEMENT SHALL BE REVISED,"

Before Rigby had time to say something the sceptre was clanged against the floor once more and he was suddenly back in the roller coaster beside Eileen, completing the first loop.

He wasn't falling out of the seat and the ride had seemed to have slowed from what he remembered. He even began to enjoy it.

As the ride ended Eileen turned to Rigby, "That was really brave of you, I didn't want to say anything but I would have been terrified if you weren't there," she smiled at him.

"That was nothing, a piece of cake for yours truly," he shrugged it off, grinning back at her.

"Thank you for riding with us, hope you had fun," the roller bored coaster attendant mumbled monotonously as he raised the bar and freed them from the contraption. It was only then that the two realized they had been holding hands throughout the ride and Eileen looked away, obviously blushing which in turn lit Rigby's cheeks up not that you could tell under his fur.

He didn't let go of her as they exited the ride either. After going through that whole ordeal he realized that maybe he did have feelings for her, maybe they were more than friends, and maybe this could work.

"Happy Valentine's day," and he kissed her.

**Author's Note: Hi there! This is my first ever Regular Show (and Rigleen) fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! I hope there wasn't too much dialogue or anything... Any reviews are appreciated (other than flames obviously), constructed criticism included. Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
